


Neglect

by shipfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Caught, Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipfiction/pseuds/shipfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is tired of feeling forgotten, so he leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neglect

Harry had just gotten home from a rather rough night out of partying, drinking, and girls, clumsily unlocking his door to find Louis sitting on their couch, multiple bags of luggage surrounding him. Harry stumbled in, laughing at his uncoordinated footing before lazily glancing up, seeing his boyfriend of 2 years with a pained expression on his face.

 

“L-Louis?” Harry slurred, slamming the front door shut behind him. Louis didn’t miss a beat, standing up and looking around him, as if checking for a lost item. “What are you doing up?” Harry surprised himself at his alert tone, suddenly feeling a bit more sober as he caught on to the tension in the room. It was at least 1 in the morning; Louis should be warm, in their bed.

 

“Why are you drunk?” Louis shot back tiredly, eventually looking up to meet Harry’s dizzy gaze. Harry took in Louis’ state, bundled up in an array of clothing, a coat and scarf, gloves to match. Yes, it was the middle of December, but it was a bit much for a night in, Harry thought to himself. It took the curly haired boy several more seconds to comprehend what Louis had spoke to him, and by the time he came up with a decent answer, Louis was already gathering up his many bags with a slow shake of his head.

 

“Are you going to your mum’s? That’s a bit much, Louis, you’d think you were-“

 

“Leaving.” Louis finished for him, looking up once more to meet Harry’s eyes. “I’m leaving.” Harry was definitely alert now, his drunken sway coming to a halt under Louis’ expectant gaze. “I’m leaving, Harry.”

 

“Leaving?” Harry repeated, unaware of what Louis really meant. “To go where? Why didn’t you tell me, I could’ve gone with you! ‘Bout time we went on vacation, Lou, Hawaii sounds nice, don’t you think?” Harry smiled at Louis, opening his mouth to continue but stopping himself when he was cut off with a loud sigh from Louis.

 

“No, Harry. I’m leaving. I’m going to stay somewhere else until I can get a place of my own.” Harry just stared at his lover. “Don’t give me that look, we both knew this was coming! We both knew this wasn’t working out, no matter how much time we spent pretending everything was okay, we both knew nothing actually was. You’ve been drifting away from me for some time now, Harry, and I’m tired.” Louis said, the look in his eyes loyal to his words.

 

“Then go to sleep if you’re tired, Louis.” Harry spoke, his voice soft as if his brain wasn’t taking in this new information. Louis let out a frustrated groan.

 

“I’m leaving you, Harry! Do you hear me? I’m done with this, we’re not okay, and we can’t work though it. Unless rough patches in relationships last 6 months, I’m tired of trying. I’m tired of trying for the both of us; effort for two is harder than it looks. You don’t even attempt-“

 

“I do try!” Harry argued, and Louis scoffed at the thought.

 

“Coming home completely fucking smashed every night isn’t trying, Harold.” Louis spat. “Who knows how many whores you’ve had this week, I don’t-“

 

“They’re not whores.” Harry growled before he realized what he was saying, curling into himself when he did. “I mean, I haven’t had anyone besides you.” Louis dropped his head, fighting back the tears that threatened to pour over.

 

“The fact you can look me in the eye,” Louis raised his head. “And lie so easily, is disgusting.” Louis had to bite back a cruel laugh, settling for vicious words. “The fact that you can tell me you haven’t fucked a different girl every night this week, when you come home smelling like a different perfume every time, that you can just give me these propagandas, when you claim to love me, is repulsive.” Louis moved closer to his now ex boyfriend, slightly repelled by yet another scent laced on Harry’s coat. “It’s sick.”

 

“Louis,” Harry’s eyes followed Louis’ movements, a flash of hurt flying through the green orbs that only fueled Louis on more. Louis moved as close to Harry as he could without becoming physically sick.

 

“You make me sick.” Louis spat, new hatred swimming in those blue eyes Harry had grown and learned to love. “You make me fucking sick.”

“L-Louis,” Harry whispered, the hurt making it’s painful way down to his voice, his tone cracking in breaking and all the wrong places.

 

“And I can’t stand to be with you.” Louis continued, ignoring Harry’s silent pleas. The two stared at each other for a long moment with very different gazes before Louis stepped back, moving towards his luggage to drape one bag over his shoulder, and another over the other, uncomfortably picking up the last two to roll behind him, towards the door before awkwardly reaching towards the unlocked door to pull it open.

 

“Louis, please.” Harry’s voice still hadn’t raised above a whisper, and Louis fought back the urge to turn right back around and hug the boy, tell him it was alright and he didn’t need to feel as broken as he was sure Harry was, from the look in those green eyes, because it was truly okay, and they could try to work through this again, together. Louis wanted to tell Harry that he loved him, tell him not to cry because his Louis was still here, tell him that he wasn’t really leaving, wasn’t really walking out of the younger boy’s life without the impulse to come back. But he couldn’t, and Louis lost the comforting urge the second he stepped through the doorframe. Louis spoke over his shoulder as he continued down their apartment hallway, his voice echoing off of those white walls.

 

“I’ll be back to get the rest of my stuff tomorrow, but I’m staying at Niall’s until I get my own place. I’ll tell the rest of the boys tomorrow as well, along with management, but in the meantime, don’t fuck up anymore than you already have.” Louis got to the end of the hallway, Harry unmoving and speechless as he watched the scene before him coming to a close. “Don’t let this control your life. Get over me. Move on.” Louis said, glancing at the other boy as Harry’s tears finally began trickling down his cheeks. There was a soft ding as the lift doors opened, and Harry watched Louis maneuver himself inside before peeking his head out. “Don’t come over. Forget about me, yeah?” And with that, the love of his life was gone.

 

“Louis,” Harry said again, blinking at the empty hallway before slowly turning around back towards his flat, taking in the emptiness without Louis’ stuff lying around like it usually was. It took a moment, but Harry eventually managed to close the door and shuffle into Louis’ empty room before falling onto the bed that was never used, breathing in the scent that was no longer his. Harry lay there, sobbing uncontrollably with a numb mind before drifting off, fully clothed.

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/post/28758789034/title-neglect-pairing-larry-stylinson-rating) and [me](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
